Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{10}{17}-4\dfrac{6}{17} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{10}{17}} - {4} - {\dfrac{6}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {4} + {\dfrac{10}{17}} - {\dfrac{6}{17}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{10}{17}} - {\dfrac{6}{17}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{4}{17}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{4}{17}$